New Chatroom: Who Dis?
by Midna3452
Summary: Immersed in their phones, two girls run into each other on the sidewalk. Literally. They soon recover and go their separate ways, but an important piece of their lives has been accidentally swapped... and getting it back will be a task far more difficult than either of them could anticipate.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I decided to try my hand at another crossover, because they're really fun to write and I felt like these two fandoms would work pretty well together. I'll keep this short and sweet, but for some context, here are the times within the "universes" that this fanfic takes place:**

 ** _Ouran:_ During the spring of Haruhi's first year at Ouran Academy. She's known the boys long enough to truly become friends with them, and is (somewhat) legitimately enjoying her time in the Host Club.**

 ** _Mystic Messenger:_ 6 monthsafter707's route. The Mint-Eye/Rika situation is resolved, and the RFA has hosted another party that MC (referred to as "Mia" in this fanfic) actually got to participate in this time. **

***Spoilers in future chapters for those who haven't finished 707's route and After Stories!***

* * *

 **New Chatroom: Who Dis?**

 **Prologue**

"Milk, eggs, bread... milk, eggs, bread...," Haruhi muttered to herself, tapping an index finger against her palm with each different word. Though her current mission was only a simple shopping trip, today the brunette seemed a bit distracted. A high-pitched _ding_ sounded from her jacket pocket, and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

 _And dad wonders why it takes me so long to do things nowadays,_ she thought, pulling out her phone. As expected, a text from Tamaki prominently lit up the screen. _It's because_ certain people _keep bothering me..._

Haruhi slowed her pace, fiddling with the touch screen. She had yet to master the phone, seeing as it had been gifted to her as a birthday present only a few days prior. The black casing and simple display was the cheapest model of "Smartphone" money could buy, but Haruhi didn't mind; she'd never been obsessed with material possessions and was grateful that her dad had secretly saved enough money to buy the gadget in the first place.

At this point in her life, Haruhi could walk to the convenience store near her house with her eyes closed. Therefore, she chose to focus on the phone in her hands instead of the real world and didn't see the girl rounding the corner until they literally slammed into each other. Bodies met bodies, cell phones went flying, and behinds met solid concrete.

" _Ouch_... Oh, hey, I'm sorry!" the other girl apologized after a few seconds, coming out of the daze caused by the rather spectacular fall. Though the girl spoke in Japanese, she had an accent that Haruhi couldn't quite place.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said, wincing as she stood up. She held out a hand and the girl took it with a thankful smile. Adjusting the off-shoulder neck of her salmon-colored outfit, the girl stood and said:

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..." She spoke like this was a guilty admission and fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater dress.

 _That shade matches the straps of her tank top perfectly,_ Haruhi thought, and then grimaced to herself for even noticing such a thing. _Oh god, the twin's influence is already wearing off on me..._

"Oh no, where... Aha!" the other girl exclaimed loudly, startling Haruhi with the volume. She picked up the two phones, both styled in the same, generic black casing, and handed one of them to the short-haired girl with an apologetic grin. "Here."

"Thanks," Haruhi responded, briefly checking the screen for scratches. Finding none, she dropped the device in her pocket and offered the girl a soft smile in return. "Well... I'm glad you're okay, but I really have to get going. Er, sorry for running into you, also."

"Yes; sorry again!" The girl tucked a long piece of brown hair behind her ear and nodded. With a final, "Bye!," she took off at a brisk pace, soon disappearing around another corner of the sidewalk.

Haruhi stood still for a moment, before giving a small sigh and continuing her journey to the store.

 _Back to normality once again._

From the depths of her pocket, the phone began to buzz. Haruhi chose to ignore this, not wanting another incident, nor to be distracted from her mission any further. The boys could wait until she got home for a response. As the screen dimmed within the darkness of the girl's jacket, snippets of incoming texts could be seen fading away:

 _ **707:**_ _lol, what r u typing?_

 _ **707:**_ _you usually don't take so long to answer lolol_

 _ **707:**_ _...Hello?_

 _ **707:**_ _Mia... u ok?_


	2. Chapter 1: Haruhi

**A/N: From this point on, each chapter is going to switch between Haruhi and Mia's "POVs." The story itself will be in third person, but I'm only going to focus on one girl per chapter (until they eventually meet up, of course).**

 **Also, I know this chapter is going up less than a week after I posted the Prologue, but don't expect this to be a normal update schedule, haha... Fanfic writers have a notoriously bad habit of not sticking to set update times, and I'm no exception, so I'm not even going to try and promise when the next chapter will be up; I'll try not to wait too long, though! Thanks again for reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Haruhi**

Twenty minutes later, Haruhi held two grocery bags in one hand and her phone in the other. She could feel the device vibrating in her pocket throughout her entire shopping venture, occasionally at first and then almost non-stop as she was paying. As she exited the convenience store, she unlocked the phone (the "Hold to Unlock" feature made this an incredibly easy feat) to see what messages were waiting for her. Tamaki must have something urgent to say if he was texting her this much.

 _That, or he's just starved for attention... again,_ Haruhi thought, adjusting the groceries so that the bags hung from the crook of her elbow. Now that she had both hands free to type, she looked at her text inbox and immediately frowned.

The first thing she noticed was the startlingly different display. The contacts were still in order of the most recent message retrieved, but the names were presented on a nice, slowly-moving black background with some sort of tan, vague diamond pattern. There was also a logo imprinted within the background that Haruhi couldn't clearly make out.

Along with the display, the girl realized that the contacts themselves were completely different. No longer were the top seven names: _Tamaki, Dad, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori_ , and _Kyoya_. Instead, there were only six names listed in total:

 **707**

 **Zen**

 **Yoosung**

 **Jaehee**

 **Jumin**

 **Saeran**

"707," at least, was certainly an alias. Haruhi's frowned deepened. Just then, the phone buzzed again and "Jaehee" jumped to the top of the list. Curious and not knowing what else to do, Haruhi clicked on the message. It read:

 _Mia, Seven just called me and said you weren't answering your messages; are you ok?_

Haruhi blinked. This certainly sounded like a reasonable person; much different from the usual barrage of hyper and/or frantic texts she typically received. Judging by this message and the general state of the texting application itself, Haruhi quickly surmised that this was, in fact, _not_ her phone. The girl she ran into earlier must have accidentally given her the wrong one when she'd picked them both up off the ground. Though, Haruhi could not really blame her; from the outside, both devices _had_ looked identical...

Quickly, she typed a response and hit "send."

 _I'm sorry for the confusion, but there's been a mix-up and I accidentally picked up the wrong phone... My name is Haruhi, not Mia._

Hopefully, this "Jaehee" would respond and somehow help Haruhi find a way to return the device back. She felt bad about losing her own phone so soon after she'd gotten it and figured that the other girl- Mia, apparently- would be feeling the same way.

Just as Haruhi was about to turn off the screen and slip the phone back into her pocket, it vibrated again. Sighing, the brunette realized that she needed to take a moment and sort this out. She sat on a shady bench in a little park just around the corner from the convenience store and a notification reading: "New Chatroom: Hello?" flashed across the screen. Haruhi clicked on it and was re-directed to another section of the application.

The sky-blue background was instantly covered by a plethora of messages, each accompanied by a name and a small picture.

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Forgive me for not explaining, but I wanted everyone else's opinion on this matter._

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Or at least, whoever's on._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Mia, you're not playing a joke, right?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _If u are, that's mean! :P_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _She's never done something like that before, though..._

 _ **707:**_ _Mia?_

Haruhi noticed a flashing yellow button at the bottom of the screen that read: ANSWER. It seemed that the people in this chat, all from the "Contacts" list, wanted her to do just that. She frowned, not understanding why they all seemed so concerned, and hesitantly typed:

 _ **MC:**_ _Hi, I'm sorry, there really was a mix-up; I'm not Mia._

 _ **MC:**_ _My name is Haruhi._

 _Although apparently it's "MC" in this weird chatroom_ , Haruhi thought, shaking her head slightly in confusion. She supposed that most of them were using nicknames, then. After a few seconds of inactivity, the chat picked up at twice its previous speed.

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _OMG_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _what happened?!_

 _ **707:**_ _..._

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _This must be confusing for you; we apologize... ^^;_

 _ **707:**_ _what exactly happened?_

 _ **707:**_ _Are u both ok?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _O.O_

 _ **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _My phone started blowing up so i knew there was drama_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Mia lost her phone!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Did something happen to mia?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Yah_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _dude let me finish before u type -_-_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _i don't know when you're typing, sorry! :P_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Seven, can you install a "see who's typing now" feature?_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Maybe this isn't the time to discuss this...^^;_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _pls_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _I wanna see when people are trying to answer XD_

 _ **707:**_ _it's on my list of stuff to do_

 _ **707:**_ _anyway, Haruhi, right?_

 _ **707:**_ _are you both ok?_

Miraculously, the stream of messages paused and Haruhi managed to get herself caught up just in time to give a response before the chat started up again.

 _ **MC:**_ _Yeah, we're fine_

 _ **MC:**_ _We literally ran into each other and our phones got mixed up_

 _ **MC:**_ _I'm not with her, though; I didn't realize there was an issue until just now..._

 _ **707:**_ _it's fine, lol_

 _ **707:**_ _we just need to get u and ur phone reunited lol_

Haruhi's brow creased at the sudden change in attitude. This boy (at least, that's what she assumed, judging by the red-haired man using two potato chips as a duck beak in the profile picture above 707's chat bubbles) didn't text like a millennial teenager until that exact moment. From all the messages he'd sent before Jaehee chimed in and actually prompted Haruhi to respond, he actually sounded pretty serious. Something made him change his attitude, though Haruhi had no idea what that thing might have been.

 _ **MC:**_ _So, uh... I have to get my phone back..._

 _ **MC'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED TO HARUHI**_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Do you know where Mia might be?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _SEVEN U CAN CHANGE NAMES?!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _dude_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _chill -_-_

 _ **707:**_ _it's just temporary lol_

 _ **707:**_ _so the chat doesn't get too confusing XD_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _can i use my LOLOL name_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _please?_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _um_

 _ **707:**_ _sorry, it's a special exception for Haruhi~_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _hello?_

Just as her frustration level reached dangerously close to overflowing, the phone made a new sound. Jaehee was calling, and Haruhi quickly answered, wanting to talk to the seemingly most level-headed member of the group.

"Haruhi, I'm terribly sorry about them," the voice on the other line immediately apologized. Though she spoke in Japanese, Haruhi could hear a faint accent in the woman's tone. "The boys are always this, um... excitable, unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Haruhi said wryly, thinking about her own group of hyperactive classmates.

"Forgive our hesitance as well; we've had a few unsavory incidents with this application, so we're a bit wary of new people gaining access to it."

"Oh, I... I'm not going to do anything weird with it." Haruhi shifted, crossing one knee over the other, unsure if this was the correct response. Apparently it was fine, because Jaehee moved onto another topic.

"If it would be alright with you, perhaps we could meet somewhere to exchange the phones?" the woman suggested.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Unfortunately, we don't know the area that well; we're all visiting from Korea on business, so we haven't had that much time to explore. If you wait just a bit, I can talk to the others and find a suitable place to meet."

"Oh, sure; that's fine!" Haruhi nodded to herself; that explained the accent and Jaehee's name. At least, Haruhi assumed that it was her real name. This woman did not seem like the type of person to mess around and use silly aliases.

Haruhi felt like they'd get along well, if given the chance.

"Wonderful! Please give me some time to make the arrangements, and I'll call you again when things are set up," Jaehee said, the satisfied smile obvious in her voice. Haruhi guessed that she liked it when things worked out easily.

"I'll keep my phone on," Haruhi responded, smiling back.

"Thank you, and sorry again for the confusion. I'll talk to you again soon!"

"Bye!"

With that, the phone call ended and Haruhi's attention was redirected to the chatroom. In the few minutes of her absence, the amount of new chat bubbles had risen to astonishing levels. The girl sighed. Soon this would all be sorted out.

For the time being, however, all she could do was play along.


	3. Chapter 2: Mia

**Chapter 2: Mia**

It didn't take Mia long to realize that the phone currently in her possession was not her own. After walking about three blocks, she paused, feeling the familiar vibration in her pocket. She opened the phone, secured with nothing more than a "Hold to Unlock" prompt- just the same as her own device. However, the unfamiliar contacts and the lack of a particularly well-loved app instantly sent a shot of cold sweat down Mia's back.

 _Crap!_ she thought, absently opening a text from someone named, "Tamaki." _I lost my phone in an unfamiliar country... not good, Mia. Not good at all._

Mia and the rest of the RFA had decided to take a vacation to Japan. Well, it was a "vacation" in the loosest sense of the word. Jumin had a plethora of meetings with important clientele to attend to, and of course his faithful assistant Jaehee was always by his side; Saeyoung also had a few "secret meetings" that he couldn't give any details about; Zen scheduled interviews with the producers for both a live action and a voice acting roll, respectively; and Yoosung had been planning to meet up with some of his Japanese gaming buddies for months, and took this trip as the opportunity to finally do so. The only one completely free of obligation was Mia herself.

 _And what's the first thing I do? Lose my damn phone._ She heaved a sigh, turning on her heel to retrace her path. Hopefully, the girl she ran into would still be there.

"Of course," Mia muttered after searching the area for a good few minutes. The short-haired girl must be a magician, with such an amazing ability to completely disappear from existence. No worries, though; Mia could simply call her own phone, and...

"Shit." The long-haired brunette smacked a palm to her forehead. On top of everything... she'd forgotten her own phone number.

To her credit, this particular phone was only a few days old, with an equally new number. An unfortunate talent of Mia's was the ability to either lose and/or break her cell phone at an almost unnatural frequency. Frankly, it was a miracle that she'd retained the same phone long enough to keep in contact with the RFA during the ten days before their scheduled party, let alone hold onto it throughout her and Seven's journey to the Mint Eye headquarters.

But, soon after the resolution of _that_ fiasco, her phone got dropped onto the sidewalk. Then the next one got lost. So did the one after that. And finally, the device she owned before the one acquired less than a week ago had lost its life by accidentally falling into a pool.

Needless to say, Mia was becoming quite frustrated with this constant transferring of data- thus the reason she decided to forgo the struggle and just use a new number this time around. However, she'd yet to actually _memorize_ it. Biting her lip, she looked through the contacts of the unfamiliar device in her hand; if she couldn't call her own number to reach the girl, maybe she could find someone who might know where the girl would be.

Mia figured that the best person to call would be a relative, so she selected the contact labeled "Dad." Holding the phone up to her ear, she paced back and forth across the sidewalk, listening. Soon, the ringing cut off and a tired voice answered:

"Honey?" A pause, with what sounded like sheets shuffling around. "What's going on?"

"Um, hi," Mia responded hesitantly. This man spoke in Japanese, and while the brunette knew more than enough of the basic language to get by, she hoped that she wouldn't have to explain anything too complicated. "Don't worry, everything is okay, but your daughter and I swapped phones..." She paused; did that make _any_ sense at all?

"...Who is this?" the man on the other end asked, sounding both annoyed and concerned. "Did one of those exasperating boys tell you to say this as a joke?!"

Mia wasn't quite sure who "those boys" were, but knew from the man's tone that they didn't seem very pleasant. She bit her lip again, wondering if blindly reaching out like this had been a good idea.

"No, it's not a joke, um... Sorry, it's hard to explain; we... we hit each other and our phones fell and got switched."

" _Hit?!"_ The sudden increase in pitch and volume nearly caused Mia to drop the device in her hand. "Has my darling Haruhi been in a _fight?!_ Oh my god, is she okay?!"

"No, no!" Quickly, Mia tried to diffuse the man's concern. "There was no fight! We hit each other, er... I can't think of how to- oh! We ran into each other! In the street; we ran into each other and our phones got switched. No one's hurt!"

"...Oh, thank goodness," the man said with a relieved sigh.

"I don't know where your daughter is, so I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure that out so I can give the phone back?"

"Certainly, certainly. Haruhi said she was going to the convenience store; did you check there?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'm sure she's fine." The man seemed to reassuring himself more than Mia.

 _He's the overprotective type, it seems,_ she thought, nodding in realization. Figuring out that one major aspect of his personality just made this whole ordeal a lot easier.

"Yes, I'm sure she's alright!" Mia agreed. "Maybe we could meet up and look for her, since you probably know where she'd be?"

"Have you tried calling your phone to ask her yourself?" An awkward pause stretched between the pair on the phone, before Mia reluctantly answered:

"...I can't remember the number."

"Oh. Well, then... certainly, I'll help. Ooh, I'm sure Haruhi will be happy to have her Dad pick her up from her outing!" Mia could swear that the man actually squealed, but didn't pay this any mind; she'd heard much stranger things during her time in the RFA.

"If you're still by the convenience store, it means that you're only a few blocks from our house; I'll give you the address, and you can meet me outside the building, alright?"

"Okay," Mia agreed. She would make it a point not to actually go _inside_ the house. This man sounded reasonable, but she certainly did not want a repeat of when she unknowingly went to Rika's apartment.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get ready, and I'll be right out. Thank you for doing the right thing, honey!"

"Don't worry about it," Mia said with a laugh. From what she could tell from their short conversation so far, this person seemed very amiable. The phone call clicked off, and a few seconds later a text from "Dad" arrived with an address. Mia glanced up, regaining her bearings in the real world. Gratefully, she realized that the street name was only a few blocks in front of her, just as the man on the phone claimed it to be.

Putting on a smile, Mia started off towards the house, gripping the phone tightly and hoping that her trust wasn't once again misguided.


	4. Chapter 3: Haruhi

**Chapter 3: Haruhi**

A few minutes after Haruhi's phone call with Jaehee, a plan to return the device to its proper owner had been concocted. Haruhi hadn't contributed that much to the chatroom so far, content to let the boys talk amongst themselves while Jaehee made arrangements. The girl did, however, read every single message in order to figure out just what type of people she was interacting with.

Zen, Haruhi quickly realized, reminded her of a certain blonde-haired, self-proclaimed "king" of the Host Club. It was uncanny how similar the cheesy phrases Zen wrote were to some of the things she heard nearly every day in school. Needless to say, Haruhi did not dignify any of these pink-up lines with a response.

Yoosung, meanwhile, seemed like the opposite of Zen- bizarrely innocent, especially if his claim of being twenty-one was true. However, just because he _appeared_ not to understand anything suggestive certainly didn't mean he was unaware of the true meaning behind these things. Honey was actually pretty observant, too, despite his childlike demeanor, and Haruhi had a feeling that Yoosung might be a similar sort of person.

And then, there was 707. Whereas Zen and Yoosung were pretty easy to figure out, Haruhi couldn't quite tell what Seven's personality was. He was definitely clever, Haruhi had to give him that- at least, most of the time. Yet, she couldn't get the sudden change in his demeanor from when she first joined the chatroom to now out of her mind.

However, just when Haruhi decided that she might as well start asking her own questions, Jaehee chimed back in.

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Ok, I got it sorted out with Seven. Mia is bad with directions, so I doubt she'd be able to find you, Haruhi._

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _So, you can meet us at the house Seven and Mia are staying at; it's 5 minutes by bus, and you know the area better than we do._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Ooh can we come too? :D_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Yeah, I want to meet Haruhi~_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _...I can't stop you, but I wouldn't want her to be overwhelmed_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _I really don't care, as long as I know where I'm going_

She certainly didn't want to go on a wild goose chase and end up in an unfamiliar location. However, Jaehee had a point: Haruhi definitely knew the surrounding area within a five-minute driving range. 707 sent an address, and then an accompanying message:

 _ **707:**_ _don't worry, the house itself is super safe_

 _ **707:**_ _I'm not there right now but i'll be back soon_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _I'm on the way now, if she gets there before u, seven ;)_

 _ **707:**_ _dude, keep it in ur pants lol_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _omg seven XD_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _What? I like meeting new people_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _especially ladies..._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _and ur any different?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _..._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _._

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _um_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _I'm still here, you know..._

The brunette sighed. It seemed like she would _have_ to meet all of them face-to-face. Well, as long as Zen didn't try anything physical, she'd be fine.

 _And if he_ does _try something,_ Haruhi mentally resolved, _I'm going to kick him in a very unfortunate place._

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Haruhi, I'll get there as fast as I can..._

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Mr. Han is in a meeting, so I have to wait for him... but he should be done soon_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Mr. Han?_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Jumin Han_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _rich son of a company CEO_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _typical jerkwad_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _i thought u were on better terms?_

 _ **707:**_ _i don't think they'll ever be super close, lol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _just because I don't hate him with a passion anymore doesn't mean I have to actually LIKE him_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _they've never really gotten along, don't be concerned, Haruhi_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Oh, I wasn't; I know all different kinds of rich people..._

 _ **707:**_ _ooh, are u super rich, too? :D_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _yeah, tell us about yourself!_

 _ **707:**_ _wow_

 _ **707:**_ _Well, I guess you'd HAVE to be rich to go to Ouran Academy.._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _private school?_

 _ **707:**_ _Yah_

 _ **707:**_ _oh wait, ur on a scholarship... so you're super smart! XD_

Haruhi's throat instantly ran dry while, conversely, her palms began to sweat. Hesitantly, she typed:

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _How did you know that?_

 _ **707:**_ _...oops lol_

 _ **707:**_ _sorry to freak u out_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Seven's a professional hacker_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _he can find info about anyone anywhere_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _but I only gave u my first name..._

 _ **707:**_ _and u mentioned that you lived within walking distance of the store_

 _ **707:**_ _it wasn't hard to triangulate your location using the gps of Mia's phone, then I looked for people named "Haruhi" living within the area and found someone within your suspected age range~_

 _ **707:**_ _not hard to figure out lol_

The brunette couldn't type a response right away because of the shaking in her hands. She'd heard of hackers, of course, and what they could do, but all of that sounded like something out of a sci-fi novel... something that she'd never have to experience in real life. But now, this person knew _everything_ about her just by tracking her location.

The implications of that were absolutely terrifying.

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _Haruhi?_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _please don't be worried; Seven is a good person and wouldn't use your information for anything_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _why would you do that?_

 _ **707:**_ _?_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _why would you look up my info?_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _ooh, I think you've made her mad..._

Instead of a typed response, the phone in Haruhi's hand rang once again. This time, none other than 707 himself was on the other end of the line.

"Hey," he said when Haruhi accepted the call. "Nice to meet you!"

Just like Jaehee, Seven also spoke in Japanese, although his accent was nearly flawless. Haruhi wondered for a moment how long he'd been studying the language, before realizing that, frankly, she didn't care.

"So, uh... sorry for hacking into your personal information," the boy continued. He sounded sincere, but Haruhi couldn't help but feel like he was smiling on the other end of the phone call. Instantly, her concern turned into anger.

"You can't just _do that_ to people!" she exclaimed. It took a lot for her to become so upset that she raised her voice, especially after suffering through the Host Club's antics for nearly half a year, but this scenario had already passed that threshold. "You have to ask their consent first before you look up stuff about them!"

"That's very true," Seven relented, before adding, "However... what if someone's a bad guy?"

"...What?"

"Do you think they'd give their consent to look up their personal information?"

"No, obviously not, but-"

"Then I feel like I'd rather check first, just to be safe!" Seven paused, as if giving Haruhi a moment to catch up with his warped logic. "Oh, not that I'm saying I thought you were a bad guy; I know you're totally harmless! It's just a habit nowadays, haha... God Seven always has to be vigilant!"

"...What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Haruhi exclaimed after a brief silence. This boy was a strange one, that's for sure.

"Never mind," Seven laughed to himself. "I meant to say, 'sorry for hacking into your life without asking.' I swear that I'm not going to do anything with your information."

"Whether I believe you or not, you can't just do that, Seven..." The girl paused, frowning. "...What's your real name? If I'm going to meet you all in person, I don't want to call you by your online aliases..."

"I have a _lot_ of different names," the boy responded cryptically. "But the one I've been using with the RFA recently is Saeyoung."

"Saeyoung," Haruhi repeated. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. Oh! Haruhi, can you see the bus stop near you?

"Um... yes?"

"Awesome; there's a bus coming in about one and a half minutes. Take it and get off at the third stop, then you'll be at the house!"

"How did you-" The brunette didn't even need to finish that sentence. She knew _exactly_ how. "...Never mind. Are you sure that's going to be the right bus?"

"Yup! You can call Jaehee and confirm it, if you don't trust me."

"No, I believe you," Haruhi responded with a sigh. As strange as he was, Saeyoung really didn't seem like a bad person. Plus, Jaehee had vouched for him, which was a good sign.

"Great; sorry again for hacking into your life!" Seven said, laughing. "I'll be on the way over in a few minutes. See you soon!"

Before she could say goodbye, the phone call clicked off and Haruhi was left with the noise of the chatroom notifications once again. Then, a louder, mechanical noise prompted her to jump off of the park bench and rush to the bus stop, groceries still in hand.

Wondering why this couldn't have just been a normal Saturday afternoon, she got on the bus and prayed that her cold groceries lasted until she got home.


	5. Chapter 4: Mia

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who happened to discover this story during the time between the last update and now- I'm glad that so many people seem to enjoy this crossover! Enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mia**

Mia stepped into the driveway of a modest apartment building, checking her phone to make sure that the addresses matched. Before she could confirm, however, the door to one of the upper rooms swung open and a person ran to the edge of the balcony, waving excitedly.

"Mia?" he called, a deep red ponytail about half the length of Zen's haphazardly falling over his shoulder. The girl nodded and he grinned, quickly closing the door and rushing down the stairs.

"Hi! Thank you for meeting me; I'm Ryoji, Haruhi's dad!" the man said, stepping right up to Mia and grasping her free hand.

"Oh, um... hello," the girl responded slowly, unintentionally reeling from the close proximity. Though she was certainly not shy when it came to strangers, people did not usually get this _physically_ close to her so soon after they met. She noticed that Ryoji looked a bit tired, with bags under his eyes and soft lines across his forehead that threatened to turn into wrinkles of adulthood at any moment. Despite this, there was an aura of friendliness about him that caused Mia to return his warm smile.

"Do you mind?" Ryoji asked, gesturing to the phone. Mia handed it over instantly and the man took a few seconds to examine it, letting out a sigh. "Oh, Haruhi... usually she's so good about keeping track of things!"

"It was mostly my fault," Mia admitted, biting her lip. Giving the phone back, Ryoji waved away her apology.

"Nonsense, dear; accidents happen all the time! We'll find my daughter and get the situation sorted out soon enough!"

"Well, since she has my phone... my friends will probably have already tracked her down by now. They've probably sent her to one of the houses we're staying at." Mia frowned, trying desperately to recall exactly where in the surrounding area the RFA was staying. "I know it's close by, although I can't remember _exactly_ where it is..."

"Oh... well, I hope your friends are as respectable as you are." Ryoji raised an eyebrow in an expression of fatherly concern. Mia nodded instantly, not wanting to cause any doubts about the quality of people she associated with.

"Yes! Some of them are very high class, actually," she said, her frown deepening as she thought of Jumin. Though he was the least likely one of her friends that Haruhi might encounter, there was a small chance she would have to interact with him. If that were the case... she hoped Haruhi wasn't easily offended.

"Haruhi should be _fine¸_ then- she's quite familiar in dealing with those sorts of people!" Ryoji laughed, but then suddenly winced, as if a very unpleasant memory had surfaced. Softly, he muttered to himself, "...Maybe I was too hasty in calling them."

Before Mia could get out the word, "who?", a sleek black limo rounded the street corner and pulled up to the apartment complex. One of the back doors opened and a boy leaped out of the car, blonde hair gorgeously unkempt and blue eyes large with worry.

"Is Haruhi alright?!" he all but screeched, startling Mia with his fervor. Ryoji, however, seemed less than impressed.

"I thought I called Kyoya, not _you,"_ he spat, throwing his ponytail over his shoulder. The blonde's eyes widened even more and Mia could swear she saw legitimate tears forming in the corners.

"But... I just wanted to help," he said. "Kyoya sent out a group message that Haruhi was missing, so I _had_ to come over immediately!"

"We're handling it."

"But-"

"It's _fine._ Is Kyoya on the way, or not?"

"Yes, he should be here any minute. However..." The blonde trailed off as his wild gaze flickered over Mia. The youths blinked at each other, before the boy's mouth slipped into a demure smile.

"As I was _saying,_ " Ryoji piped up, arms crossed in front of his chest. "We've got the situation sorted. Mia here accidentally got her phone swapped with Haruhi's, so Kyoya said he would use his resources to track down her friends that will likely know where my darling daughter is."

The blonde nodded at the explanation, though he remained focused on the girl in front of him. Gently, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this trouble, Miss Mia," he said in a tone almost unnaturally soothing. Mia shook her head, clearing her mind to make sure that the person in front of her had short blonde hair instead of long, grey locks.

"Don't... don't worry about it," she replied, slowly tugging her hand away. While there was certainly no question in Mia's mind that Saeyoung was the person meant for her, she had to admit that the first person in the RFA to catch her eye was Zen. Judging by the current demeanor of the blonde, she realized that he was exactly the same "type" of person.

 _Stay focused, Mia,_ the girl thought, resolutely clenching a fist by her side.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh," the boy introduced himself, placing a hand against his chest and giving a slight bow of the head. "I am Haruhi's closest companion from school."

"Says _you,"_ Ryoji muttered. Mia could swear a tiny muscle at the base of Tamaki's jaw twitched at the comment, but the boy made no indication that he'd heard.

"Miss Mia, I promise I'll strive to get this situation resolved as painlessly as possible!"

"He's a bit dramatic," Ryoji added, rolling his eyes. Mia giggled, amused by Tamaki's bubbly demeanor. The blonde flashed her another dazzling smile.

"It seems that the lady enjoys it," he commented, inclining his head. "Don't worry; we'll get everything sorted out!"

"I'm not worried," Mia responded truthfully. "Er, actually... can we start looking soon? My friends are probably freaking out right now..."

"Yes, yes, we just need Kyoya to bring his GPS tracking system and then-"

As if on cue, another sleek limo whipped around the corner, cutting off Tamaki's sentence and coming to a halt in front of the apartments. The driver stepped out and opened one of the back doors, revealing a slim boy with short, black hair and glasses. He pushed these spectacles upwards with one finger as he slid out of the vehicle, a small laptop clutched in his other hand.

"Speak of the devil," Ryoji muttered, although the huge smile breaking out across his face gave Mia a very mixed message about his true feelings towards this boy.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka," the boy she assumed was Kyoya said, offering a cool smile. The hair on the back of Mia's neck raised; his aura was a little off, as if there was an undercurrent of calculating thought running just below the surface of his outward facade. She didn't quite know what to make of him, so she merely stared, wide-eyed.

"Kyoya, this is Mia," Tamaki said, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders. She flinched at the sudden contact and Tamaki immediately released her. "Apologies, my lady! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I was just surprised," Mia admitted, with a small grin. Kyoya might be intimidating, but at least Tamaki was mildly reassuring.

"...Let's not waste any more of Miss Mia's precious time," Kyoya said smoothly, pushing up his glasses again. He deftly balanced the laptop on one arm and began furiously typing, still addressing the group: "The others should arrive shortly, but meanwhile, I think I'll be able to- aha! There we go." His mouth turned up in a strained, almost annoyed sort of grin. "She's only a few miles away, Tamaki; I don't think that counts as 'urgently missing.'"

"But you never know what could be _happening_ to our dear Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed, and Mia noticed Ryoji somewhat reluctantly nodding in agreement. Kyoya let out a sigh.

"Be that as it may, the sooner we pick her up, the less likely something unfortunate is to befall her. I'll text the others and let them know the address to meet us at- don't argue, you know they'll figure out a way to come regardless."

Tamaki's mouth, opened as if to say something, slipped into a pout. Ignoring this, the black-haired boy turned his attention to Mia and gestured to his limo.

"If you would like, Miss Mia, you may ride with me," he offered. Mia let out a nervous laugh and took a step closer to Tamaki, causing Kyoya to raise an eyebrow. "...As you wish, then."

With that, he flipped the laptop shut and went back to the limo. Just as fast as it had arrived, the car sped away into the street, leaving the girl once again alone with Ryoji and Tamaki.

"I trust you all to bring my daughter back to me safe and sound," Ryoji said, coming close to Tamaki. He jabbed the blonde in the chest, making him wince. "And if you try anything, Suoh, you know there's going to be _hell_ to pay..."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Tamaki yelped, giving an awkward salute. He grabbed Mia's hand and quickly tugged her in the direction of his own waiting vehicle, calling back, "We'll let you know when we find her!"

"It was nice to meet you, Mia!" Ryoji called, waving as the girl was whisked away. "And thank you again!"

"Oh, uh, s-sure!" Mia responded, nearly getting whiplash from turning her head from Ryoji to Tamaki and back. Before she knew it, she was sitting on a sleek, leather seat, facing the grinning blonde.

"Ah, and here's the address!" Tamaki said, checking his phone as it buzzed. He showed it to the driver and the car began to move. Mia rolled down the window, wondering where exactly this strange adventure would take her next.


	6. Chapter 5: Haruhi

**Chapter 5: Haruhi**

The bus did indeed drop Haruhi off right in front of the house, as Saeyoung predicted. The unassuming building was packed tightly in a row of similarly-designed houses, and the only thing that differentiated it was the intricate metal lock on the front door. Haruhi glanced down at her phone to find a new chatroom waiting for her, opened by Saeyoung himself.

 **New Chatroom: Are You There?**

 _ **707:**_ _Haruhi, r u at the house?_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _yeah_

 _ **707:**_ _Awesome! i'm still a little ways away, so just hold on a bit longer_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _i'm close, but i'm glad u made it~_

 _ **707:**_ _...race to the house? :D_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _dude, chill lol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _I don't even know where you are_

 _ **707:**_ _lol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _wait... do you actually know where I am, Seven?_

 _ **707:**_ _..._

 _ **707:**_ _._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _WTF dude that's creepy!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _do u have a GPS in my bike or something?_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Do you stalk everyone, Saeyoung?_

 _ **707:**_ _Hey, I didn't "stalk" you, I RESEARCHED you!_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Same thing. -_-_

 _ **707:**_ _OMG she used an emoji!_

 _ **707:**_ _A momentous occasion!_

 _ **707:**_ _A time for celebration!_

Sighing, Haruhi managed to break her attention away from the chatroom. She readjusted the grocery bags on her arm, getting the sinking feeling that the milk would most definitely be spoiled by the time she went back home. Ignoring the stream of messages that transgressed between the boys in her absence, she chimed back into the conversation.

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _are you going to get here soon? I have cold groceries and don't want them to spoil..._

 _ **707:**_ _uh... i'm still a bit far_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _me too_

 _ **707:**_ _...you know what? why don't I give u the code for the front door and you can use the fridge inside?_

Haruhi frowned at the phone.

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _I don't want to randomly go inside your house..._

 _ **707:**_ _It's fine, Mia stays there too, not just us guys! plus it's high security_

The brunette glanced at the heavy, intricate lock on the door. It _did_ seem a little out of place compared to the rest of the simple facade. Also, if Saeyoung knew how to do an instant background check on someone, she assumed that a mere locking mechanism would be absolutely no issue for him. Still, she was hesitant.

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Are you sure?_

 _ **707:**_ _Yup! Here, type in the number that I send- just make sure you type it EXACTLY_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _uh, there isn't a "special security" system in this house, is there?_

 _ **707:**_ _oh god no_

 _ **707:**_ _that was a horrible idea and I'm never repeating that_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _good_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _ah, gotta go; be there soon!_

A little moving image of a grinning, silver-haired boy was sent, along with the message: _ZEN has left the chatroom._ An unnecessarily long string of numbers sent by Saeyoung immediately followed this. Haruhi only paused for a few seconds before typing in the code. She debated calling Jaehee to confirm that this would be a good idea, but she already knew the answer. Besides, if she got bad vibe when she stepped into the house, she'd turn around and walk right back out. There was nothing trapping her inside, after all.

With a pleasant chime, the door swung open. Just from her viewpoint, the room looked well-kept, albeit in need of a little cleaning. There were a few random articles of clothing strewn about the floor, as well as some empty cups and used plates.

"Hello?" Haruhi called out, sticking her head in. As expected, no one answered. The phone buzzed in her hand, but she ignored this and fully stepped through the doorway. She looked around, noticing the kitchen off to the right, and made a beeline for the fridge. However, halfway there she realized that she'd left the door wide open. Despite the nonthreatening feeling she had being inside the house itself, she did not quite feel the same way about the open door. Backtracking, she noticed a similarly intricate lock with a slight difference from the one on the outside- this one had a deadbolt attached to the top.

 _Extra protection from the inside, it seems,_ Haruhi thought, fully pushing the door shut. As her fingers brushed against the cool metal of the deadbolt, she paused. There was a nagging feeling that maybe she should wait- maybe she shouldn't pull that quite yet. She rolled her eyes at her own paranoia. _I'll feel worse if I_ don't _lock this place up as much as I can._

Determinedly, she pushed the bolt closed. Instantly, a light above the door (that she did not know existed until that moment) began to flicker and a mechanical voice announced:

"INTERNAL SECURITY SYSTEM ACTIVATED. LOCK DOWN INITIATED."

To Haruhi's horror, metallic shutters closed down over the windows, blocking out any natural light that may have come in. Panicked, she rushed to the light switch and flicked it on, finding little solace in the fact that, at the very least, the overhead lights were in perfect working order.

"LOCK DOWN COMPLETE", the voice announced, and Haruhi stood perfectly still in the center of the room, wondering what else could possibly happen. The air filled with a tense stillness that was broken only by the sound of the girl's ragged, shocked breath. With a slightly delirious laugh of surprised exhaustion, Haruhi realized that she still had the grocery bags hooked into the crook of her elbow. Miraculously, it didn't look like anything had spilled in her frantic dash to the light switch.

With shaking hands, she picked up the phone (which _had_ , unfortunately, been dropped on the floor in her panic) and opened the chatroom once again. Frustration swelled inside her as she read the most recent messages from Saeyoung.

 _ **707:**_ _oh, don't use the deadbolt inside... it's not the same security system as before (don't ask), but it'll still put the place on lockdown if you don't trip the locks in the perfect order_

 _ **707:**_ _best to just leave the door unlocked, actually_

 _ **707:**_ _i'll be there soon_

"Are you kidding me?" Haruhi muttered, making her way to the kitchen as she typed a response.

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _Too late_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _why_

She sent that before she was finished typing, but reading it over, she realized that the one-word response perfectly summed up her feelings about the situation. _Why_ did the most ridiculous things always happen to _her_?

 _ **707:**_ _oh no did u activate the switch?_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _yeah, I didn't see your message until now_

 _ **707:**_ _oh..._

 _ **707:**_ _well, nothing dangerous is there, so ur ok, although ur kind of locked in_

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _isn't there a way to deactivate it?_

 _ **707:**_ _only i know the code, and I don't want to write it down in case of hackers_

Haruhi rolled her eyes, finally making it to the fridge. She opened it to a glorious waft of cool air and quickly shoved both of her grocery bags inside, not caring anymore what was supposed to be cold or not.

 _ **Haruhi:**_ _just get here soon, please._

 _ **707:**_ _will do! I'm about 10 minutes away_

 _ **707:**_ _just sit tight!_

"It's not like there's anything _else_ I can do," the girl muttered, plopping down on the couch. She turned up the volume of the phone and placed it on the nearby coffee table, staring blankly at the TV in front of her. It reflected her frizzy hair, wrinkled clothes, and extremely taxed expression. She smoothed down a few wayward hair strands and leaned back against the cushions, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she waited.

Suddenly, a loud chime awoke Haruhi from her unexpected nap.

 _The stress of the day must be catching up with me,_ she reasoned, cautiously grabbing the phone and standing up, realizing that about fifteen minutes had somehow passed from when she'd sat down. The device began to ring, displaying 707's contact information on the screen.

"Fear not, Haruhi; God Seven is here to save you!" he proclaimed loudly. Slowly, the brunette walked towards the door and peered through the peephole. A boy with striking red hair, an equally crimson shirt, blue jeans, and a zip-up hoodie waved at her from the other side. To Haruhi's great relief, he looked exactly like the pictures she'd seen on the phone.

"Hi, Saeyoung," Haruhi responded into the receiver. "Can you please open the door?"

The boy's laughter rang from the speaker. "Of course. Step back for a minute, okay?"

The phone clicked off and Haruhi did as she was told. She could hear the boy mumbling something on the other side of the door, as well as a series of intricate beeps as he typed in a needlessly complicated code.

"LOCKDOWN OVERRIDDEN," the house announced and the metal shutters lifted away from the windows. The front door swung open, fully revealing the boy standing just outside. He was wearing the same grin he had in most of his pictures, and he thrust his hand out towards the frazzled girl in the house.

"Nice to meet you in person, Ms. Fujioka; I'm Saeyoung Choi!"


End file.
